


Stay and Never Leave My Side

by Saya_Layla



Series: And They Offered The World To Him [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: Verde grew up knowing the answer to everything but it wasn't enough. Nothing is ever enough for him. He needs to know more. Needs to learn more. His greed knows no bounds. Maybe that's why he took Sepira's hand. Knowledge will be given to him. He will know everything about everything.And he thought he was so smart but Tsuna's eyes and his tears froze his world. He is greedy. But Tsuna makes him even more greedier.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Colonnello/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Luce & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Luce/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Mammon | Viper/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Bermuda von Veckenschtein, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Skull, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Verde
Series: And They Offered The World To Him [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Stay and Never Leave My Side

**Author's Note:**

> ...heya? I'm back here early with this new yandere fic!!! And yes, I decided to focus on this one first since it's almost over? Well I think it's almost over? hehhehee kinda? I haven't slept properly in days and I'm cold and hungry but that's not important right now! 
> 
> Here is Verde's chapter and we allllll know who comes next after him!!!! This is unedited and unbetad but if u wanna see more from me like early snippets, join my server!!! I have a lot of plans there hehhehee.
> 
> [Saya's Writing Server where Everyone is Welcomed!](https://discord.gg/UAgrtfhPNT)
> 
> But yea!! See you down below!

The world is boring. At least for him who has all the answers just with a snap of his fingertips. He who was herald as the next coming of Di Vince and was sold to a research center where he was put on a podium by the government. It was boring, his everyday life was boring. The same old people, stammering the same old praises. 

“Oh wise Verde,” they would say, disturbing the time he used to read and learn more knowledge. “Tell us more of your insights,” but he never did. Why would he, a mere child, tell them anything? Their eyes greedily eyeing his gadgets and papers as if they were more than what they really are. Doodles of color that flashes around at the corner of his eyes and he documents them.

Secrets that he only knows and from his observation, he notices how those colors connect with other people. Different types with different colors. He wrote them on a document on his tablet and he did that every day.

Some burns outwards, he notices, the colors trailing behind them and sometimes staining the area or people around them. Like how that blonde lady, who called herself Dr. Elena, would paint yellow, shiny, and bright all around those she touches. ~~_He rubbed his skin raw that day when she touched him, his skin raw and bleeding in an attempt to get rid of the wrongness at seeing the color on his skin._ ~~

Some burns inwards. His eyes would trail after the light they have within and he wonders what’s the difference until he later realized something. They do not show the same characteristics as the flames that burn outwards. But they show the opposite of the other.

Red, when it burns outwards, is short-tempered and loud. Screaming and yelling and shouting like there was tomorrow. Then he met him. The best friend of one of the sponsors, a man with bright pink hair that he would say it’s red with a flame that burns inwards. Calm and quiet like the eye of the storm but the looming danger is still there. Hidden deep inside of him.

Orange is different. No matter how it burns inwards or outwards, they were people who attract other people. Their touches tainting others with their color. They tend to be ridiculously warm and homey. He has yet to observe the difference between the flames burning inwards and outwards were the only person he met so far was that blonde man with eyes that burns with orange flames. His flames that stretch so far out so warm that it caused Verde _to fear him._

Yellow is healing. Like Dr. Elena. Cheery and gleeful all the time. Energy levels piercing the sky and Verde _despise people like them._ People who think everything will be fine as long as they smile. What foolishness. 

Verde is green. Flames that looks like lightning strikes instead of the ordinary flames. Perhaps his birthparents saw his flame and named him “Verde.” Green for those that burn outwards, unlike him who burns inwards, tends to direct all the damage to themselves. Self-sacrificing idiots who would do anything for others. He is not like that and maybe that is the difference between him, who burns inwards, and those who burn outwards. He is selfish and he doesn’t care. 

Blue comes next. The man who stands beside the pink-haired aide has blue flames. Calming and serene. His flames whenever it touches others would immediately calm them down. Another color he does not like. Not when those who burn inwards are louder than people who have red flames. Louder and annoying, distracting him from his researcher. 

He absolutely does not like those people with indigo colors. Lies coming from their lips again and again that Verde would have thought that they would say nothing but lies except that he knows someone who doesn’t lie. Dr. Elena’s husband, the man who told her he loves her in front of him. He has the indigo colors, his touches spreading indigo across Dr. Elena’s cheek lovingly. He does not like them for their nature. Even those who burn inwards lies. He does not like lies.

After that is Purple. The last of the rainbow. They were rare just like the indigos but not as rare as the oranges. Possessive like the purple that scratches themselves on the blonde man’s neck. Or the large splashes of said color in one of the buildings near the research center. Possessiveness runs through sharply and yet, he had not yet seen one with purple. 

And his secret research was finally done. At least he thought it was when she appeared. Sepira, his new mother who asked him if he wants to learn why he has his powers, his intelligence. Who asked him if he wants the answers to the universe itself. 

Her orange, cold and dark, burning inwards that it blinded him for a moment. Her offer, he took it. For wisdom and knowledge. To know the reason why he has telekinesis, on why he is not like ordinary people. On why Sepira and her so-called husband, Kawahira exists when no one seems to remember them or him after he was taken away. So many questions that he wants- no. So many questions that he **_needs to know_ **the answers to.

So he took her hand and became the first Arcobaleno child. His new parents giving him his own laboratory and toys to play with. Toys who would scream and cry and beg him to let them go but why would he? The scientists at the researcher center would tell him that he must accept all gifts given to him. They are the toys his new parents lovingly prepared for him so he made use of them. 

He knew it wasn’t just gonna be him. Not when he showed his new parents his research about the colors and they told him the right name for it. Flames. Dying-will Flames exists in every human but only some can force it to appear in a corporeal sense. His new father, with his indigo colors or Mist flames as he called it, showed him. His flames lighting up his hand and at that moment, Verde can reach his desired answers.

They were looking for seven children to fill the seven colors of the rainbow. To fill the seven colors of the Sky. But not just anyone, he noticed after his first sibling was rescued from her family by him and his father. Seven children born at the same time, on the same day, in the same week, in the same month, in the same year. 

Luce is helpful. Despite her cold flames, that takes his bit by bit but he doesn’t mind. She is the same way he is hers. They are family. Unconventional yes but they are Family. She would let him strap her down and experiment with her flames. His sister chattering about her visions and her dreams and about the person she calls God. 

She told him that even if she is a Sky, she is not their Sky. They mean him and their future siblings that she is trying to find. So he waited. Not because of the excitement buzzing in his veins that there might be more people like him but the future knowledge that will put themselves on his hands without him needing to do anything at all.

Fon came. The first sibling he had to use his ability to hold him down for experiments. His new brother telling him that he loves him as much as Verde does. Maybe Fon needs mental help at first but when Luce explained what Fon is and what kind of family he had before them, he saw potential. A monster in the guise of a child mistreated and guided by his family. _Fon knows what is right and wrong._ Despite what other people think.

The beast of a brother would bring him new toys in return for a fight or what Fon thinks is “love.” He could see it actually. Why Fon would think it’s harsh touches and bruises can be called love. Fon who grew up in a Cloud household would have some cloud attributes despite not being a cloud. 

He acquired Reborn after a trip outside. One of those rare days they’ll go outside and act like a family. His sister suddenly running somewhere else and by the time they got to her, she was sitting in a pool of blood. Playing with a child their age with glowing yellow eyes, his flame burning like gold that taints everything. 

He found it. The perfect test subject. A person with an inverted sun. And Reborn, with his boredom and ability, let’s him in return for favors. Favors he has the power to pay. A mutual exchange as he says so himself. 

His next brother, Bermuda, is someone with a flame he never saw before. Black flames that he would do everything to take a hold off but the way his brother lashed at him. The way his chains aimed for his neck, Verde decided to ask for it instead. Unlike how he would take and take if it concerns Luce or his other brothers.

He’s like a beast cornered and maybe he is. His scars are too familiar for Verde’s tastes to think someone else would dare lay a hand on his brother like that. Someone dares to experiment on his brother. Sliced open his skin and took what is his. Someone that is not him. 

Night flames, his father told him after a long conversation. Born not out of a will but born out of revenge. Revenge is what keeping his brother’s body alive and the more he wish to find out who dare laid a hand on him. _Because Bermuda is his._

The Twins are… unexpected to say the least. Their flames are one and the same. Like someone tore a single blue flame apart and forced it to two different bodies. Verde is interested. Their bodies capable of fighting against the likes of Fon. Their abilities enhanced when together and Verde tested it out. Tested their abilities whether or not it will work if the other is not there, forced them to the limits the same way he did to his own and his other siblings. 

Their flames aiding their skills. Their skills honed by his training plans. And from there, Verde saw the birth of humanoid weapons. Weapons that will not listen to anyone but them. And he grinned, he can almost reach it. The power to know everything via violence. 

Two more until they can complete the rainbow he noticed. Mist and Cloud. He spends his days preparing for their appearance as Luce grew giddier and giddier like something is about to happen. He could only imagine the day Luce’s so-called God would appear and how she would act towards it. The number of dead bodies that day will be too much that they may have to burn the rest if Luce thinks they are not fit enough to enter her “God’s” stomach.

The mist appeared first by touch and love-starved Viper. Their mother had to tell them that Viper prefers they/them pronouns instead of their real ones. He doesn’t really mind. Viper has more to them than their gender. More like the way they stared at everything in fear as if they could see something that he cannot see. 

_Something his hungry mind and greedy hands cannot see and touch and that can’t do._

He made them spill it out. Taking his time in getting information from their mouths as illusions, illusions so real that he froze, of death and carnage surrounded the lab. It was until he finally got all the information that his sibling knows did he stopped. 

He and Viper shared something similar. A gift perhaps. A gift to see the flames of a person but theirs is unique compared to his. To see the ghosts and crimes of others. An esper. 

Skull came next. Unloved by his father that he was sold to them. His father was later served for dinner that evening and he relished Luce’s cooking, as usual, ignoring the disgusted look that Viper gave everyone.

His newest but not youngest brother had a body made he dissected again and again. Watching in fascination as organs remade themselves, skin sews themselves together and limbs reconnecting. It was like God gave him his own puppet to play with and he did so with glee. Maybe a little too much that his dearest brother couldn’t even look at him in the eyes and his own flame would shied away from his own and his touches. 

But his brother will someday come to know that he is doing it for his sake. All the things he is doing is for their own sakes and his thirst for knowledge and the answers to his questions.

A complete set. From red to purple. But Verde unlike the others knows that there is going to be one more. The one that Luce has been talking about since the start of their family. Their God. And at first, he is skeptical about it but Luce’s words have never proven him wrong. 

But her stories of them loving the said “God” seems too far fetched. He would never ever be in love with someone boring and so he told her that. His sister’s only reply was her sweet laughter and her telling him that he knows nothing yet until he meets the God she is talking about.

* * *

  
  


But Verde never thought that it would be true. The moment those warm flames, warm compared to that blonde man from his childhood and trusting caramel eyes. Something fluttered in his chest and he just wanted to sink his teeth into that subtle skin. To mark him up until everyone knows he is his. To paint his skin green and make him cry until the only word he could say is Verde’s name.

He was too trusting. Too kind. Too weak compared to the monsters that are the Arcobaleno. That every day after Verde would strap him down and test his abilities, his flames, he would still come running to him. Every time he would trip or get injured, Tsunayoshi does not go to Reborn who has the ability to heal via flames nor does he goes to Skull whose ability is to take the injury of others. He goes to him. To his big brother who would soothe all his worries away by bringing him more pain. To his big brother who would slip more drugs into his system and bugged him with a GPS tracker.

Verde is no doubt Tsuna’s favorite. The first person who took Tsuna’s lips. The first person who took Tsuna’s everything away from him. His voice, his opinions. _Everything and burned his way into Tsuna’s core._

  
  
  


Tsuna is his. _Theirs._ Despite Luce telling him to leave him alone until everything is prepared. Until their gift for him is prepared but he can’t. No, when his precious baby is there alone, interacting with filthy toys that weren’t even washed yet. He hacked into every store Tsuna went to. Bugged the numerous apartment and kept on bugging the ones that his so-called “friends” would get him. 

Their Tsuna does not need friends. _Tsuna has them._ Tsuna is an Arcobaleno and the only one an Arcobaleno could have is an Arcobaleno. Family is only Family and he told him that, wiping his tears away when Tsuna begged him to let him go.

“You have been so far away little brother,” he cooed when Tsuna was finally back in his arms after so many years. “I missed you.” He watched as his flames completed the rainbow palette on his skin and he relished the warmth of Tsuna’s flames against his own. 

“We’re never letting you go again okay? You got us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Congratulations you have reached the ending of Verde's chapter and yea!! Hehehehe I just love his dynamic with Luce. I'm probably the only one who likes Luce... But anyway! If anyone wanna be my beta or beta reader just yeet yourself to my server and we'll talk there oki? 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! See you in Rebor- oopsies. See you next time and hopefully in my server! 
> 
> [Saya's Writing Server where Everyone is Welcomed!](https://discord.gg/UAgrtfhPNT)


End file.
